lcmcdotexerules2all_about_him_the_epicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
NOTES: # This might be similar to Minecraft Wiki, but I just wanted them to be reading. XD # If you were redirected from "My Wiki, My Rules! Please Follow Them :)", please remember, I made a mistake. This article is and was the actual rules. Terms & Conditions Just like the Minecraft Wiki, there are some Rules and Guidelines to follow that this wikia has. If you would like to suggest a new rule, please contact one of our active Administrators. (Or me! =D) Rules to make the Wiki run smoothly (kinda like the Minecraft Wiki) It's kinda like the Scratch Community. We need everyone’s help to keep Scratch (and this wiki) a friendly and creative community where people with different backgrounds and interests feel welcome. What you can '''do... # Read the Manual of style '''before creating any articles. (I don't have one, but the Minecraft Wiki should # All edits should be made in Good Faith. (also in the Minecraft Wiki) # Make all edits with the intent of improving an article. (don't delete ANY pages.) # If you have any questions please tell me or ask the sysop. # Common Sense might be needed. # Try to avoid uploading JPEG or JPG images. PNG images are the best format for the wiki. # Ask a Sysop for permission to advertise another wiki. # Be kind and respectful to other users, unless they're bullies. What you CANNOT do on ANY '''occasion... # Do not plagiarize (Yes we will know if you copy from other wikis) This will result in a permanent ban after the third warning if done 2 times. # Do not create spam articles. (Your own articles are legit!) # Do not Vandalize articles or content from any type of page. (But if you make a article, Vandalize it yourself!! XD!!!) # I heard that uploading an image (if you do not plan to add it to a page) might be a weird thing, but If the image isn't on a page it'll be deleted immediately. For me, I'll save it and delete it immediately and put it on a article myself # Do not ask users for their passwords to ANY game or on Wikia. Yes, that ALSO means on scratch too. # No flaming either. # Or raging. # Do not direct "cuss" words at other users. You can't cuss on TV, so don't do it here. # Do not add non-existent categories without an Admin's permission. (or mine, really) # Do not make edits to just earn badges, i.e. badge hunting or edit milking. # Do not add ANY Youtuber references in your article(s) EXCEPT FOR LuigiKidGaming and my subscribers/subscriptions. (For example, a nickname for an object or entity that was coined by a YouTube personality.) # You HAVE to obey these rules. Failure to do so will result to this. (see below) '''Be warned, mate. Breaking one of these rules will result in a warning, if the users ignores the warning and does it again, it will result in a extreme warning, and if the user ignores that and does it again, it will SERIOUSLY result in a block.